Dovah Aaz
by Ruska Roma
Summary: SYOC. A story following an Imperial, a Nord, and their companions as they encounter thieves to giants to evil deities to dragons. Closed main. PM for information on submitting a side.
1. Chapter 1

_**So I finally got Skyrim. Waited since it first came out. Now I can go into great detail comparing Oblivion to Skyrim and vice versa, but I'll just skip saying each one has their own loveliness to them. But this story will take place in Skyrim, as I am playing that game more so than Oblivion.**_

* * *

Oryna watched as the snow covered trees passed her by. With the mountains surrounding her, this would be a beautiful if not for her current condition. She sat, her wrists tied together, on an old, rigid wagon. She would feel every bump and rock they passed over.

She tried to keep her eyes off of those surrounding her. Those sitting beside her didn't stress her, but the man sitting across from her was the one whom stressed her. His eyes hadn't seemed to leave her person, so she just tried to ignore him.

"Imperial," the man commanded, obviously directed towards Oryna. "What are you doing so far from Cyrodiil?"

Because of his horrible tone, Oryna refused to respond. She didn't want him to think he could just act so mighty. Besides, he was tied up just like her. So she just ignored him.

"Fine. Don't respond," he said with a huff. "I just want something to break this silence."

The guard at the reigns of the wagon started to look a bit irritated. Even though Oryna could only see the back of his head, Oryna knew he was almost over the edge.

"Shut up back there!" the guard snapped, not even looking back.

The man across from Oryna, however, did not even seem phased. He continued on with his conversation, acting like nothing had happened.

"I am the great Tinn Umor, Nord from Whiterun," boasted the man.

Even through this... Tinn's talk, one could tell he was young. From his appearance, you could see his facial hair-free face and muscular build gave him away as no older than early 22's. His attitude helped distinguish him as such.

After a long pause, Tinn started to fidget.

"You could at least give me your name," he stated. "After all, I introduced myself."

Oryna paused.

"Oryna," she muttered.

Tinn smirked at Oryna finally talking.

"Oryna, huh? Nice name for a nice looking girl," he stated, looking Oryna over. "Though, you cannot be all too nice. You got captured by your own people after all. What did you do to wind up here?"

Oryna would rather not talk about it as it was actually kind of embarrassing. In short, wrong place at the wrong time.

"Hmm, you look slightly embarrassed at the topic," Tinn pointed out the obvious. "Me, myself, I was trying to run. Stepped one foot over the border, and BAM! I wind up here on this wagon."

Tinn was rather loud with his explanation, thus pissing off the guard even more.

"Shut up, or you won't make it to Helgen!" he stated.

Tinn frowned at this threat as he was reminded to what was at the end of this trail. Helgen was the final stop. There, those on the wagon caravan not Imperial soldiers were dead. Oryna felt this grieve too and started to frown. Such emotion radiates and soon the cheerfulness Tinn had given the situation disappeared.

Helgen was soon in sight.

* * *

**_An SYOC; the form and rules are on my profile. Be sure to read the rules. Be sure to follow the last rule especially, though you should follow all of them._**

**_Please be sure to review._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Seeing how this is my story, I have decided to change the amount of OC's being accepted. For those wondering, the application process is closed. Now here are those accepted...**_

_**~Viglidus Broden - Male. 27. Argonian. Created by sUbSoNiCSoundwave.**_

_**~Alistair - Male. 22. Nord. Created by DoTheBartMan.**_

_**~Audra Red-Shield - Female. 23. Imperial. Created by Aimee Wolv.**_

_**These three had the best personalities and I could see them working in. Others will probably be introduced later, though first as side characters. Really depends on how people like them.**_

_**Anyway, they won't be introduced in this chapter, as I need to get the current characters out of Helgen. If any of you have ever played Skyrim, you know you don't want to really be in Helgen at the beginning of the game.**_

_**As for the other spots I didn't fill, I will be accepting side characters through the story. If you are interested, PM me. I will save the form and rules in my documents so I can PM them to you. You are allowed to submit up to three OCs, though not all of them will be accepted.**_

_**Story starting now…**_

* * *

Helgen left much to be desired. It was a rather bleak community, having small cabin-like homes scattered amongst the training ground,look out towers, and other accomedations for the soldiers.  
Oryna looked grimly at this scene, wishing that every time she blinked it would disappear. Yet the settlement was still there. Tinn noticed the frowning Imperial and chuckled.

"Don't worry, Impy," stated Tinn. "We probably won't be here for very long."

Impy? Oryna cringed at the name. She assumed he was shortening Imperial, but still it was insulting. She remained quiet as she really wanted to sock him in his big mouth. Though Oryna was slightly shaking, Tinn remained unassuming and unphased. He continued.

"I feel like something important is about to happen that will liberate us. Either way, if that doesn't happen, we'll be dead soo enough," he laughed.

Tinn's ability to turn such a depressing topic over so lightly made Oryna worried. What was wrong with this Nord?

The wagon stopped at the end of the road. Oryna looked around and saw a large field in front of a tower. There was dried blood everywhere, making Oryna deduce this is where the trip ended.

The Imperial and Nord were ushered off the wagon and forced to line up. Role call did take long. There was only a couple people there. Oryna was surprised to see a Khajiit beside her. He looked rather tired; maybe he was tired of running or tired of thinking what would happen next.  
Soon one of the guards started demanding prisoners to step up.

"Raf'olgo," the guard called.

The Khajiit stepped forward and up to the chopping block. What came next would haunt Oryna's memories for the longest time. A guard wielding a great sword swung it quickly and chopped the man... cat... cat-man's head clean off.

"Oryna Whitestrike," the guard called.

Oryna could barely command her legs to move. As she trudged forward, the guards kicked the headless Khajiit body out of the way. It wasn't long before she was pushed on to the block.

She closed her eyes as the last image for her to see was the guard lifting up his sword.

* * *

_**I gave up about half way through because I just wanted to get this out. Now… FOR THE LIST OF THE EXCUSES.**_

_**-Couldn't update on Saturday as I was busy with my work.**_

_**-Sunday I was too tired.**_

_**-Monday was the first day of school for the week.**_

_**-I slept in on Tuesday and missed school and was too busy worrying about that.**_

_**Sorry there.**_

_**Also, I was drawing a picture of the main characters. I will post a link once I am done.**_

_**EXTRA CREDIT: What does Dovah Aaz mean? Hint, it is an Elder Scrolls language.**_


End file.
